


Do Not Swear By the Moon

by Alexismclutter



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Romeo and Juliet Fusion, Alternative Universe - Mafia, Forbidden Love, Inspired by Romeo and Juliet, M/M, Mafia Victor Nikiforov, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Russian Mafia, Victor's Lesbian Moms, Yakuza
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:27:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23022460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexismclutter/pseuds/Alexismclutter
Summary: Yuuri was the first one to speak when he finally reached the end of the pond his voice coming out in a mere whisper, “Who are you?”. He was glued to the beautiful cerulean eyes covered slightly by the man's platinum hair.“Victor. My name is Victor Nikiforov.”, Victor confidently said as he straightened up his posture lightly puffing out his chest. He needed to impress this omega. “What’s your name krasivyy?”Yuuri scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. He hadn’t heard that family name before. He looked up confusion written on his face before responding, “Yuuri Katsuki. Are you new to town? I haven’t seen you before?”.“I arrived a month ago. My family needed my help.”“Your family? I don’t recognize your family name?”“Oh no, I’m here for my cousins. The Plisetsky’s.”That simple sentence had the blood draining from Yuuri’s face.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 21
Kudos: 123





	1. Wisely and Slow; They Stumble That Run Fast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sodiumphillip (SodiumPhillip)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SodiumPhillip/gifts).



> 10/10 wrote this for a friend who said the yoi community was thirsty for stuff like this. Hope you enjoy.

It was a crisp winter day in Hasetsu as Yuuri slowly wandered a snow-covered path, crunching fresh dainty footprints along his way. The snow slowly drifted around him landing lightly in his hair, creating a halo as he took brisk steps trying to reach his destination. He usually visited his hidden paradise a few times a week, but the family business had required more of his time than usual and that led to almost a month passing with no time to visit. 

While he walked he lifted his petite button nose into the air, slowly inhaling, relishing the scent of freshly washed clothing hung on a line to dry, the beautiful scent of fresh snow to him. He visibly relaxed, letting a drawn-out exhale escape him as his destination came into view. A crystal clear frozen over a pond he’d found while out playing as a small child. He’d marveled at the beautiful smooth ice and immediately headed home to ask for a pair of skates. He worked hard doing small chores around the inn and eventually saved up for a pair of old rickety skates. After that, he taught himself how to skate and used it as an escape for years. That pond was his temporary escape from the world; whether it be working the business or his overly stressful studies. 

As he walked up to an old fallen down tree, he brushed off the snow and took a seat, slipping his tied skates off his shoulder. He slid off his heavy winter boots, placing them into a nook on the side of the tree, and slipped into his skates tightly lacing them up before making his way onto the ice. When he glided his way to the center, he pulled his phone from his pocket unraveling his headphones and placing them into his ears to start his music. When the sounds of violins being lightly played began in his ears, he set of swirling around the ice, eyes closed allowing himself to feel every chord of the song. 

He’d never skated in front of anybody before so all his spin and jump sequences were learned through avid internet searches and many failed attempts before he finally learned how to do them decently. He’d created routines for himself and enjoyed the adrenalin that coursed through his body as he pushed himself through tough maneuvers. His body was small and petite in stature the perfect build of a well-bred omega, which allowed him to pull himself into more feminine positions and gave him an air of innocence. However, he was leanly muscled and had an intense amount of stamina allowing him to produce harder moves and continue his skating for hours. He was often away late into the night basking in the glow of the moon allowing it to dimly light up the pond. Today was different though he was concentrating so hard on his movements that he didn’t realize a pair of cerulean eyes watched him curiously from behind a tree. 

The eyes followed Yuuri's every movement, appreciating the soft curve of his body as he flew into a triple toe loop or how he chewed on his lip while concentrating on his turns. His wild obsidian hair flowing freely around his face and the soft smile he wore drove the other wild. He’d never seen such a beautiful omega before. It left him standing in stunned silence as he watched on in utter awe. Victor wondered where this man had come from. He'd been in Hasetsu now for over a month and had been out to this spot a few times over the course of his stay. He’d made friends with most of the locals and familiarized himself with the rest, so how had he never seen this doe-eyed beauty before? Where had he been hiding all this time? 

Yuuri was so lost in the music, he didn't realize he had an onlooker. He kept on going, lost in the feeling of serenity, preparing himself for a new move he’d been working on. He still hadn’t been able to land it but, with every failed try, he got back up and continued on determination to stick it unwavering. As he rounded around the pond his muscles tensed up in preparation as he pulled himself up and into the air attempting a quad toe-loop. He pushed off the ice harder than he should’ve, throwing his balance off leaving him to crash unceremoniously back onto the ice. He grumbled as he rubbed the palms of his hands in an attempt to soothe the dull ache before he was pulled from his thoughts. The sound of a branch breaking had his head whipping to the side where his eyes landed on a half-hidden male. 

A startled gasp left him as he quickly scrambled to his feet, wearily watching as Victor moved out from behind the tree. Both men kept an intense gaze on one another while slowly moving towards each other, like magnets finally coming together. 

Yuuri was the first one to speak when he finally reached the end of the pond. His voice coming out in a mere whisper, “Who are you?”. He was glued to the beautiful cerulean eyes covered slightly by the man's platinum hair. The man was taller than him and a bit more filled out however, he was by no means a bulky man. He’d spent his whole life in Hasetsu, but had never once seen this man before. He knew everyone in the small tourist town he called home, but how had he never even seen this beautiful platinum hair in passing. Was he new to town? 

“Victor. My name is Victor Nikiforov.” Victor confidently said as he straightened up his posture lightly puffing out his chest. He needed to impress this omega. “What’s your name krasivyy?” 

Yuuri scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. He hadn’t heard that family name before. He looked up, confusion written on his face before responding, “Yuuri Katsuki. Are you new to town? I haven’t seen you before?”. 

“I arrived a month ago. My family needed my help.” 

His family needed his help? That name doesn’t sound familiar nor does he recognize anyone that looks like him. This man was an alpha, as well. He could smell him and feel the power radiating off of him. Yuuri was positive he’d know his family if they lived in his town. He couldn’t deny that the male in front of him was attractive. His omegan nature was going haywire wanting him to jump Victor, but his uncertainty left him standing still. 

“Your family? I don’t recognize your family name?” 

“Oh no, I’m here for my cousins. The Plisetsky’s.” 

That simple sentence had the blood draining from Yuuri’s face. He was a member of the Plisetsky family, his family’s sworn enemy. Growing up he’d been told to avoid this family at all costs. He didn’t know the exact reason for the rivalry, just knew it was a bad idea to be with Victor right now. So with that thought in his mind, he took off across the ice and threw himself onto the log where his winter boots sat waiting. He could see the alpha heading his way which only pushed him to move faster. Once his boots were on he took off running heading towards home, sending one last glance Victor’s way. 

  
  



	2. Parting is Such Sweet Sorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why did you run?” Victor's light tone came out as a mere whisper. A plea for a reasonable answer. His face kindled that of a curious toddler asking “why” for the uptenth time. It pulled at Yuuri’s heart, but how was he to answer when he wasn’t even fully sure as to why? 
> 
> “I’m unsure. I know that I’m not allowed to speak to your family. Our family’s have been at odds for ages. The reason is unknown to me. I never really questioned it, just followed the rules. If my family were to find out I’d been in contact willingly with you, they’d toss me out. I really can’t risk this. So I ran in hopes of escaping.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here's to the second chapter... I hope you guys enjoy! This is my first Yuri on Ice fic so I'm trying my best!

The wind whipped violently around Yuuri as he ran. He knew the alpha wasn’t far behind. He could hear the heavy rushed steps cascading behind him. The sound urged him to move quicker, his slim muscles rippling and a slight ache blooming in his calves. His breaths came out in hurried puffs, a harsh burn settling in his lungs. His only thought was to run. So he did, pushing through the discomfort that accompanied it. 

Victor was quick to chase after the startled omega. He could see the wild wisps of obsidian hair off in the distance calling to him, asking him to catch him. This was a game of hunter vs. prey and Victor knew he could win. His inner alpha howled as he rushed forward, a playful grin spreading along his snow-kissed skin. 

Yuuri knew Victor was growing near. He could feel the heat radiating off of the larger man, smell the sickly sweet sweat, and hear the steady fall of his heartbeat. Yuuri's heart rammed in his chest, eyes growing wider when Victor's breath grazed his neck like a silent prayer saying, _You will be mine_. With a swift turn of his neck to check his hunter’s whereabouts, he was tackled. His moment of hesitation led to his capture. 

Both men came crashing down like an old oak finally making it’s peace with the earth, quick and hard. The world around them shuttered as they hit the ground, snow swirling around them as birds launched into the night sky and nearby deer scattered. Victor was quick to flip their positions, allowing himself to take the brunt of the fall, wrapping Yuuri in his arms like a glorified human cushion. Yuuri was left speechless, staring down at the beautiful silver haired alpha. He was scared, but the slight buzz of electricity searing through his veins kept him pliant in Victor’s arms. It felt natural to be tangled up with this strange man. Their eyes dancing with unfamiliar knowing, looking through each other almost as if they stared hard enough, they could learn everything about the other. 

Yuuri was the first to speak up, pulled from the trance he’d been willingly put in. The realization of why he’d been running hit him hard. He wasn’t allowed to socialize with Victor. It would only lead to trouble. His face scrunched up in panic, breath hitching as he finally spoke up, “I- I can’t be here right now. I need to leave, to go back to my home. Please release me!”. He struggled, trying desperately to pull away from Victor’s iron grip. The man held on tight though, no intentions of releasing his omega any time soon. So as Yuuri continued on with his pleas to be released Victor just basked in the sight and feeling of the man on top of him. 

Yuuri put up quite the fight, but ultimately gave up, realizing his efforts were futile. Victor wasn’t letting go anytime soon. He was even letting out soft croons in an attempt to ease Yuuri, and it seemed to be working. He calmed down ever so slowly, his gaze growing less harsh as his heart slowed down, muscles relaxing. 

“Why did you run?” Victor's light tone came out as a mere whisper. A plea for a reasonable answer. His face kindled that of a curious toddler asking “why” for the uptenth time. It pulled at Yuuri’s heart, but how was he to answer when he wasn’t even fully sure as to why? 

“I’m unsure. I know that I’m not allowed to speak to your family. Our family’s have been at odds for ages. The reason is unknown to me. I never really questioned it, just followed the rules. If my family were to find out I’d been in contact willingly with you, they’d toss me out. I really can’t risk this. So I ran in hopes of escaping.” 

“My dear Yuuri, relax. They won’t find out. Please just trust me on this.” 

“How am I supposed to trust a stranger? I don’t know you!”, he stuttered out. 

“Yuuri, I want to learn everything about you. You captured me the moment I saw you skating. I refuse to let you go now. So we will work this out, family be damned.”

Victor’s words were said with intention. He wasn’t going to allow Yuuri to leave him without some sort of agreement to meet again. So with a bit of unease, Yuuri allowed himself to move to the side of Victor. He’d stay and talk and maybe, just maybe, he’d get the alpha to leave him be. 

“I’ll stay for now, Victor, but I do have to get back soon. There’s work to be done and my family will definitely notice my prolonged disappearance at some point.” 

He was met with a giant smile, shiny white teeth sparkling under the brightly lit night sky. “How old are you, krasivyy?” His sparkling eyes scrunched up, awaiting his response. 

Yuuri let out a tiny sigh, a small smile gracing his face. “I’m 24, and you?” 

“I’m 28! What’s your favorite color?” 

With Victor listing off so many questions, asking Yuuri anything and everything he could think of, they both relaxed, falling into a steady rhythm of gentle smiles and breathy laughs. 

*** 

Both men had lost track of time, the rising sun giving warning to the growing time. Their bodies were entirely absorbed in one another as they conversed. Yuuri’s phone was tossed half hazardly off to the side, notifications lightly pinging. Victor noticed it first, the screen shining brightly up at him. 

“Oh Yuuri, your phone is ringing.” 

Yuuri cast his gaze to the side, checking his phone, eyes widening as he saw the dozens of messages from his parents wondering why he wasn’t home. The messages asked where he was, slowly widening into a range of confused panic. If he wasn’t home soon, they'd surely send someone after him, compromising his growing bond with Victor. He didn’t want to leave, but he truly had no choice at this point. So with a slight grimace, he stood up and turned his attention back towards Victor. 

“I’m so sorry, Victor, but I really need to head back home. My parents have noticed my absence. I would like to meet again someday, but please be wary of who you speak to about me. My family is not liked by yours.” 

“Of course, Yuuri. I would never willingly put you in trouble. For now, this will be our secret. As my grandfather likes to say, ‘You can’t lose a game if you don’t play the game’, and I fully intend to play and win, my dear Yuuri.” 

Yuuri released a soft laugh, eyes casting to meet Victor’s. “Please don’t lose, Victor.” 

“I won’t” 

A relieved smile washed over Yuuri’s face, his worries receding like the tides of a calm ocean. He was finally happy, his omegan nature at ease. He enjoyed the platinum haired alpha, his calm demeanor unlike any other he’d met. 

As Yuuri went to walk away, a silent goodbye on his lips, he was quickly dragged back into Victor's chest. His startled eyes looked up at Victor just as lips crashed onto his. He froze at first, a silent fear of inexperience lingering in his mind, but as Victor continued on, lightly urging him to respond, he melted. He allowed himself to follow Victor's lead. A calm kiss quickly turned heated with lips clashing and noses lightly bumping. When Victor lightly swiped his tongue along Yuuri’s bottom lip, he opened up, greedily sucking in the taste of Victor. He tasted like strawberries and mint, a beautiful combination that left Yuuri hazy. 

Yuuri pulled away first, chest heaving lightly, his cheeks dusted in a light rose color. Victor matched him, eyes glossy with lust, lips swollen and pink. Both men were wrecked from a simple kiss, but neither seemed to mind. 

“I really need to leave now. Meet me back at the pond tonight?” 

“Yes, I’ll see you soon, my dear Yuuri.” 

With that simple promise, they parted ways and allowed their hope filled hearts to lead them home.

  
  



	3. Love is A Smoke Made With the Fumes Of Sighs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few more steps and he’d be gracing the entrance to the onsen, a beautiful opening covered in lanterns, flowy scrolls, and in the summer vibrant plants. However, as Yuuri looked up at it now he was graced with the lanterns flickering half heartedly, frozen scrolls drenched in snow, frozen solid. A gloomy appearance that fit Yuuri’s fear-filled heart. 
> 
> As soon as he slid open the doors, he was met by four different pairs of eyes. His sister, Mari, was the first to strike at him though. 
> 
> “Where were you Yuuri?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah ha the next chapter! This took me forever to sit down and write because I'm terrible with dialogue, but I tried! I hope you guys enjoy! Feel free to follow me on Twitter if you have any questions or would like to just talk! I respond on there a bit quicker than here! 
> 
> Twitter: @Lex_the_weeb 
> 
> Beware its very nsfw and bnha oriented

The wind blew softly around Yuuri, his hair rustling gently around him, puffs of cloudy air leaving him. He huddled under his jacket, nuzzling his nose into the scarf wrapped tightly around him, hoping the scene he was about to walk into would be calm. He knew deep down though that the peace he was receiving now was the calm before the storm. He sent a silent plea up into the unknown, hoping someone would take pity on him and he’d be able to fabricate a sufficient enough lie. He could say he got lost? No that wouldn't work, they'd call his bluff. Maybe he could say he was helping an injured animal? It had gotten stuck so it took him hours to release the poor thing. A baby deer stuck in fencing? No, Yuuri definitely wasn’t strong enough to do that alone. He let out a little grunt, he’d probably just tell an altered truth, one where Victor wasn’t present. Probably his safest bet. 

The soft glow illuminating from the inn grew stronger as he wandered slowly down the path, his steps rickety with nerves, heart soaring quicker than a hummingbird's wings. Yuuri was readying himself like a soldier preparing for war, brave face on, body like steel ready to take the questions like quick bullets to his chest. 

A few more steps and he’d be gracing the entrance to the onsen, a beautiful opening covered in lanterns, flowy scrolls, and in the summer vibrant plants. However, as Yuuri looked up at it now he was graced with the lanterns flickering half heartedly, frozen scrolls drenched in snow, frozen solid. A gloomy appearance that fit Yuuri’s fear-filled heart. 

As soon as he slid open the doors, he was met by four different pairs of eyes. His sister, Mari, was the first to strike at him though. Her eyes filled with burning wildfires, words like venom dissolving Yuuri’s skin, her slow calculated steps freezing him on the spot. As she stalked closer, her alpha pheromones struck him like a fist to the face, shattering the last of his steel-like resolve. A soft whimper left him as he quickly craned his neck in submission. There was no fighting her. 

“Where were you Yuuri?!” She asked, nostrils flaring as she breathed him in, searching for any indicator that’d reveal where her little brother had been. 

“I- I was out skating! I lost track of time!” Yuuri panicked, eyes going wide, trembling hands raised in a plea for understanding.

“Why didn’t you answer your phone? You always keep it on you. After multiple missed calls you should’ve realized it was vibrating!” 

“I know! I just tuned it out I guess?” His statement was oozing with hidden questions. Even Yuuri was unsure of how to answer that question. 

“You tuned it out?! Yuuri what the hell! What if something had happened to us or even you! You also never come home this late! And you stink! You didn't lose track of time, you simply ignored us and galavanted throughout the night. No care for the people who care about you!” Mari huffed as she spoke, arms crossing defiantly as she eyed Yuuri cautiously. She could smell something strange on him. Human for sure, but no idea as to who it belonged to. 

“Mari enough. Let’s let Yuuri try and explain himself, okay?” Hiroko spoke softly, voice floating between everyone like a safety net, calming everyone around her. 

“Fine.” She turned her icy glare back to Yuuri as she awaited his explanation. 

“I was out skating! My normal spot, okay! I just got carried away learning a new trick and lost track of time! I couldn’t feel my phone going off in my pocket! As soon as I noticed the sun was rising, I pulled my phone out, and came rushing back to the Inn! It was an honest mistake!” 

“Yuuri you always come back before everyone wakes though? Why was today different?” Toshiya commented, his eyebrow cocked as he looked between his son and daughter wearily. 

“I don’t know! I guess it’d just been so long since I’d last skated that time flew by quicker than normal! I was having fun and before I knew it the sun had risen!” 

“That doesn’t explain your peculiar scent Yuuri. What are you hiding?” Mari gritted out, her levels of control wearing thinner as she continued on without an appropriate response. 

“I don’t know Mari! I was alone the entire time! Someone else could’ve been out, but I didn’t smell anyone or see anyone! I skated by myself then ran home. I didn’t cross paths with anyone.” His heart quickened as he willed her to believe his lie. He couldn’t tell them about Victor. He’d end up confined to the inn, losing his chance at a potential relationship with the platinum blonde alpha. 

“Were you being watched or followed?” Minako pipes in. She’d been silently observing the whole time. Her question had the room stilling, only the sounds of light breathing being heard. 

“I mean not that I know of! I guess it could have been possible while I skated, but If I’d been followed I would’ve heard them!” 

“Are you sure Yuuri? You’re hearing isn’t as good as Mari’s or even mine. You could have easily missed it if you were in as much of a rush as you say you were.” 

“Yuuri if you were followed this could be bad. The Plisetsky’s have been trying to tear us down for years. They’ve tried everything and never succeeded, but if for some reason they caught scent of you, you’d be the one in danger. A male omega who belongs to us is valuable. Your head is worth a lot.” Toshiya spoke, eyes roaming over Yuuri’s body. 

“I wasn’t followed I promise! I know my hearing isn’t as good, but you guys have been training me for years! Regardless of my limitations as an omega I know how to watch myself and keep myself safe in case of an emergency. Nobody followed me or watched me. Besides the animals in the forest, I was alone. The smell could be anything. Possibly even just the scent near the pond, heavier than usual since I was there longer.” Yuuri’s heart soared as he tried to take the focus off of the rival family. Victor was one of them, but he was different! He could tell the calm older man had no intentions of hurting him. While Victor had caught Yuuri off guard and set chase to him, he respected his boundaries. He also made no move to follow Yuuri, knowing if he did it would’ve been a disaster. 

“Fine Yuuri, but don’t do this again. You have family duties, so not sleeping is your problem. You won’t be treated differently because you are tired. This is your mistake so you must handle the repercussions alone. Go clean up and meet back for breakfast.” Hiroko sighed out. Her gaze wavered as she spoke, uncertainty flowing through her veins. Yuuri had never lied to them before, so she was putting her trust into him. They’d just have to watch their backs a bit closer now incase the Plisetsky’s tried to make a move on them. 

Yuuri gave a slight bow, before he tucked tail and darted towards his room. He was safe for now, but he knew if he wasn’t more careful they’d sniff out his lie. 

He made quick work of his shower, not allowing himself to slip into thoughts of beautiful cerulean eyes or the way they crinkled when he smiled. He rushed to get dressed and head back down for breakfast. While he ate, he allowed his thoughts to drift. He needed a way to talk to Victor without using his phone. They’d get caught that way. He’d need a messenger, someone on the outside with no connections to either family. Someone he could trust. Immediately the light bulb lit up. He knew exactly who he could trust, so while out on the town doing business today he’d make a quick pit stop to his favorite beta. 

*** 

Bells dinged as Yuuri walked into the cozy setting of his favorite bakery, home to an amazing homemade apple turnover and some of the best coffee in his town. His eyes roamed as he looked around, tracing the corners of the small building. Yuuri had been coming here for years, so every little mapped out piece of the store retained a memory for him. He often came here with his dad when he was young, attending his father’s daily duties. As he grew older this shop became a place to hangout with school peers or even an escape from the inn to study in a different setting. He loved the smell of fresh baked goods and the peace that comforting smell brought. Yuuri was pulled from his thoughts though when the person he was searching for called out from the back. 

“Welcome to Four Corners Bakery! What can I get for you today? Oh Yuuri! Hello! Your usual?” The doe eyes of his best friend met Yuuri’s, both men holding smiles on their faces. 

“Yes Phichit the same as usual, except add an extra shot of espresso to my coffee. I didn’t get any sleep last night and this day is dragging by.” He sighed out.

“Oh I can tell! Those bags could almost be designer with how prominent they are!” He giggled as he walked over to the espresso machines to begin Yuuri’s order. 

“Oh hush, they aren’t that bad!” Yurri gasped out, a slight smile tugging at his lips as he leaned himself against the pastry display. He lightly touched the puffy bags under his eyes, they were definitely bad. 

“See look, you're messing with them! That means even you know they are hideously large!” Phichit laughed out while handing Yuuri his coffee and turnover. 

“Yeah Yeah, anyway I have a favor to ask of you, if that’s okay?” He said while passing the owed cash to Phichit. 

“Anything for you Yuuri! What do you need?” 

“I need you to relay messages for me to someone…” Yuuri casted his eyes down. He hated asking for help, but he needed it. 

“Oh, to who?” Phichit questioned, his eyebrows scrunching up in confusion. 

“Victor Nikiforov. Do you know him?” 

A loud gasp drew Yuuri’s eyes back up quickly. Phichit had his hands over his mouth, eyes twinkling with mirth. 

“No way did you meet him! Yuuri he’s so hot! How’d you guys meet? Oh my god is he going to court you? Wait wait why can’t you just meet up with him? Oh my god Yuuri he’s a part of the Plisetsky family isn’t he? The russian Mafia seriously? Yuuri how in the world did you manage this one?” Phichit’s mouth was running a mile a minute, hands moving wildly around him, chest heaving from lack of oxygen. 

“Calm down Phichit let me explain.” Yuuri gritted out. He knew he’d have to explain, but the situation was strange. He didn’t want his best friend to pass judgement on him. 

“Yeah, okay. Please explain.” Phichit looked like he was going to bounce out of his skin, excitement oozing from him in strong waves. 

“Yes I met him. We met while I was skating, he’d been out on a walk and our paths crossed. I don’t know if he’s going to court me, plus that's an old term I think we refer to it as dating now! Anyway I’m unsure, for now we are just friends. We talked all night, hence my lack of sleep and dire need for some strong coffee. I can’t meet with him because of who his family is. My family would kill me! So for now I’ll need help planning meetings. I’m going back tonight, but after that I’ll need your help! I normally wouldn’t ask for so much, but I like him already.” 

“Oh my god Yuuri! Of course I’ll help out! Just text me when you need me! Ugh I can’t wait to help you fall in love! And to Victor of all people! My Yuuri’s growing up so fast!”

“Oh hush Phichit you are still unmated as well.” 

“That is true, but at least I’ve dated and gotten around a bit.” Phichit waggled his eyebrows at Yuuri, shit eating grin lacing his face. 

“Yeah okay, anyway I have to head back out to finish up work. Thank You for your help! I’ll shoot you a text as soon as I have more information.” 

“Of course Yuuri! Have a good day! Have fun tonight!” 

Yuuri turned towards Phichit, giving him a quick wave before heading back out onto the streets of Hasetsu. Just a few more hours. 

  
  



End file.
